


It can only get better

by Daysie17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Worries, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Homeless Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton, Nick Fury is Not Amused, OR IS HE, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: The Circus left young Clint Barton in New York, and now he has to see how he'll survive the harsh winter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Clint POV**

After my brother stole money from the Circus and ran off, they were to afraid that I would take after him, so they left me here, in New York, without family, without a home and with only a small amount of money. I decided to use some part of my 30$ for something useful, and bought myself a blanket for 15$. I tried to be careful and spent as little money as possible, but after 3 days I barely had 5$ and I knew that as much as I hated the thought, I wasn't gonna make it through the winter alone. A homeless Shelter would be too dangerous,  cause they could put me into a foster home, so I was gonna have to swallow my pride and beg. I was right, not a week later, and I sat at the sidewalk of some street. Some people looked at me in disgust, others simply ignored me, but only very few people actually bothered with giving me money. And what they gave me was barely enough to buy a donut and a bottle of water. With the lack of food, thin clothes and only a blanket to spend me warmth, things weren't exactly great, but it got worse when 2 weeks later a group of older boys decided to start beating me up in the middle of the night to blow off some steam. I followed my human instincts and ran, until i saw some office building, where the doors still opened, so I took the chance and ran inside. The boys didn't follow, so I started looking around the dark entrance room, when some elevator dinged and I jumped. When I turned around to face the person who has just entered, I didn't expect to see Tony Stark. Wait, that could only mean one thing. The building I had entered was Stark aka Avenger Tower. "What are you doing here kiddo?"He asked, mustering me and narrowing his eyes. "Uhhh...I was just leaving" I answered, grinning bashfully and trying to make my way towards the exit, when mr Stark came closer and tentatively put a hand on my shoulder. "You should stay, new york isn't a place for kids at night." he said, smiling kindly. I simply nodded, still trying to process what was happening right now.

**Tony POV**

I don't really understand why I just offered this kid to stay, but he just looked like he needed it. "Well then follow me" I said and led him to a guest room. "If you need help, just ask JARVIS." "JARVIS?" he asked, giving me a confused look. "Oh, yeah, my AI. Say hi JARVIS" "Hello" I heard Jarvis voice. "Cool" the boy said, clearly amazed. "Good night" "Good night to you too, and thanks for letting me sleep here." "No problem" I answered. Once in my room I tried to comprehend what I had just done. I just let some random kid into the avengers tower. Well, can't take it back now. So I simply laid down, and I was having this great dream which involved hot woman and me in a jacuzzi, when someone shook me awake. "Oh, hey Steve, sup?" "There is a KID in the kitchen!" he informed me. I was confused for a moment, until I remembered last night. "Yeah, I know." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint POV**

I was in mr Starks kitchen, helping myself to a bowl of cereal. I know, this isn't my food, but I don't know when I'm gonna get food again. What I totally wasn't expecting though, was for captain america to walk in , and by the looks of it he was equally suprised. We stared at one another, before the captain made a run for it. I thought that I would get to eat my food in peace, but a few moments later he came back, with stark right behind him. "hey kid, how'd you sleep?" asked mr stark. I was taken aback for a moment, but quickly got my sh*t together and answered "Good, thank you." "Great." he looked at me and put a hand on my forhead. I was confused for a moment, when mr stark started speaking again "Jarvis, tell me his body temperature." "His body temperatur is currently at 39 degrees " "I don't think you're ready to go home yet. Do you think your parents would mind if I kept you here another day" "No, I don't think they would" I told him. "Great, then it's decided." 

About an hour later, I had just gotten comfy one the couch with a nice blanket, Tony stark entered the room, followed by a very sciency looking guy.  The guy looked at me and the asked Tony "Is that him?" And Mr Stark simply nodded. Then the guy walked towards me and said :"Hello, I'm Bruce." And he held his hand out towards me, I looked at it for a moment, then I shook it and said "Clint". "Tony asked me to have a look at you, so if you'll follow me..." I nodded and left my beautiful place on the couch. We used the elevator to go down and arrived in a lab like room. There was a kind of table like bed, or a new like table? I wasn't at the hospital often, but that thing reminded me of a more uncomfortable version of a hospital chair.

"If you would please lay down" The man called Bruce said, motioning over to the bed , and I did as told. Yep, it's as uncomfortable as it looked. I looked at Bruce, and I could notice that he was nervous, his eyes were never resting in one place and his hands were twitching anxiously. Wait! This looks like a lab, the so called 'Doctor' is nervous, that can only mean one thing. "Oh god! You're not really a doctor." I said and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I continued "You're a scientist, and you're gonna use me as a test object" The suprise banished from their faces and was replaced by an expression of disbelief. "Kid, he' a just gonna look over you." And I could clearly hear the amusement t in mr Starks voice. I regarded both men and decided that there would be no use in causing a scene. Let's just hope that Tony is trustworthy. 

A short while later we were done, and to my suprise, I was not experimented with, Bruce was actually much better than our nurse at the circus. "You can go back to the couch." I entered the elevator, but then I realized something, I had no idea on which floor the couch was. I looked back to Mr Stark and Bruce, but that were already engaged in a conversation, and I didn't want to disturb them, so I simply pressed number 15, in hope of getting back to the couch. The elevator made a short "Ding" andthe doors opened. I walked into the floor, looking for a double door, which I'm certain had led to the living room. There! I saw a double dold and entered, but as soon as I had, a knife was pressed to my throat. I looked up and recognised my attacker,  it was black widow. Well, sh*t! She seemed equally surprised to see me, but instead of removing the knife from my throat,she simply asked :" how did you get here?" "I was trying to find the living room." I answered, proud that my voice hadn,t given away the fear I felt. She mustered me and then inquired :"And why would you be allowed in our living room?" I briefly wondered if she even cared that she was interrogating a kid. Probably not. "Mr Stark told me to go there. Heis kind enough to let me stay here until I am well again." I told her, being as polite as possible. She finally removed that threatening knife from my throat and said : "Follow me." I hope that we are going to the living room, and not to a torture room, which I'm sure exists here somewhere. I reluctantly follow her.

Luckily, we entered the living room, and captain America, who had been talking with a well build man I can endentify as Thor , looked up at us. His companion soon followed and he seemed to be very confused by my appeareance. "This kid was wandering on my floor. He says Stark let him stay here, to any of you guys know about this?" The red haired woman asked, and the captain answered "Yes, I met him this morning, Stark has decided, for unknown reasons, to let him stay." Thor got up and walked over to me with a smile ob his face, saying : " Hello little midgardian, I am Thor, Prince of Asgard.What is your name?" "I'm Clint" I say, holding out my hand, but instead the guy hugged me, damn he's strong, and said :"It's an honour to meet you, Clint." I must admit, I hadn't expected him to be the friendliest of the avengers. But I'm glad that he was here, because he gave me some of his pancakes, and I got to eat together with the avengers.


End file.
